It started in Boston
by BreckinxM
Summary: "Bombshell" was a hit! But of course there's going to be more then just partying because they do have to get back to the real world and the dreams of getting on Broadway. Here's the story of the aftermath. Derek x Karen and very little Dev x Ivy/RJ.
1. Chapter 1

She woke up in a state of pure bliss. Even with her issues with her, now, ex-boyfriend the night before had been one of her favorites by far. Stretching she rolled out of bed, seeing that her roommate had already checked out but Karen couldn't imagine going just yet. The next rehearsals weren't until Monday and that meant she had nearly a whole Sunday to relax.

She padded across the room, grabbing her iPhone on the way, and slipped into her bathroom. Seventeen missed calls from Dev. "Take the hint, I don't want to talk to you," She said in a sing song voice "Now music.." she added and put her songs on shuffle before stripping and hopping into a long and self indulgent shower.

Afterwards, well after a shower full of loud singing and insane dancing, she put on a white sundress, a denim jacket, a pair of boots, and a fedora- that was only after her hair was dried and curled properly. Assessing herself in the mirror she smiled, Dev really was missing out. She looked stunning but she blamed the post-show glow.

Grabbing her messenger bag, Karen all but skipped out the door, stopping abruptly when she saw someone familiar sleeping on the couch in the small sitting area her room was diagonal to. It was Derek! His head tipped back, eyes closed, and his coat draped over his torso as a makeshift blanket. Alarmed wasn't even the word to cover how she felt, he was supposed to be in some penthouse suite not sleeping there like some bum... Her thoughts were cut short as she took note of his serene face, an appearance she'd never seen on him before. It mesmerized her for a few moments before she realized that she was gawking like a fool.

She blinked then moved forward "Derek..." it was too soft, apparently, as he didn't stir "Derek wake up..." she tried, a little louder, but he only scrunched up his face briefly and shifted under his coat "DEREK!" she finally hollered and he jolted awake, his eyes snapping open and searching the source of his rude awakening.

When his eyes locked with Karen's his semi-hostile face was put at ease and a smile graced his lips, not fading as he stretched in a cat like manner "To what do I owe the pleasure, Miss. Cartwright?" he asked sitting up, his coat sliding to his lap, before rubbing a hand over his face.

"You're sleeping on a couch in front of my hotel room and you wonder why you are seeing me?" She asked with a laugh before, deciding to throw caution to the wind, sitting next to him. "Why ARE you sleeping on a couch in front of my hotel room?" She asked then.

"If I told you," He leaned back against the couch "You'd never believe me." he rested his temple against his knuckles, looking over at the brunette vixen. He wore a toothy grin and he looked a bit worse for wear, for reasons she was dying to know, so she shrugged "Try me."

Derek chuckled, unable to help himself, and sighed "I was walking around after the show last night, I stayed at the theater and played the piano for a little while, but then I came across someone that belongs to you," her face registered it instantly "And he wasn't happy to see me. Apparently I was walking in front of your hotel, he screamed that I knew what room you were in… which I didn't until he spat it at me… because I was sleeping with you and you with me. He's not a coherent drunk. Nor does his charm last, he started insulting you and calling you a few tasteless names. So I did the only polite and reasonable thing and I beat his ass a little then tossed the sod in a cab and sent him packing," he stretched again and then remembered "Oh and I'm sleeping here to make sure the prick didn't decide to come back and bother you."

Karen was in shock. Not because of Dev, after almost screwing RJ and then actually sleeping with Ivy she was positive he was capable of anything, but it was Derek. Beating Dev up, sending him off, AND guarding her for the entire night? He was such a... gentleman. It was alarming.

"Thank you Derek, that was really sweet and considerate of you," All he did was nod and smile in response "Will you come have lunch with me?" she wanted to reward her, for lack of a better word, hero and she did have plans to go find somewhere to eat lunch.

Now it was Derek who was shocked but it only took him a few moments to ponder "Certainly darling. Mind if we swing by my hotel? It's pretty close." he assured her, looking over her beautiful and simultaneously sexy outfit "That and I have to look as good as you." She laughed then, rolling her eyes.

"You'll NEVER look as great as I do but let's go." She got up, starting down the hallway and moving to the elevator. Smirking Derek followed her, happy and cocky as ever- it was going to be a good day.

* * *

Second Karen x Derek story I've decided to upload here on FanFiction. My first one, a little one shot I adore, made me feel a little confident about the stories I already was in the processes of writing. So here's "It started in Boston."

Thanks for reading and I hope you review!

- Breckin


	2. Chapter 2

After a, just as he'd said, brief walk they wound up at a hotel. Derek invited her up to wait in his hotel room but she only gave him a look "I'll stay right," She plopped herself onto the stairs outside "Here." she finished and he playfully pushed down the front of her fedora with his index finger, blocking her view briefly, as he started inside.

He slipped into an incredibly quick shower and dressed in a white cotton dress shirt that he rolled up to his sleeves, khaki pants, and a pair of his more casual loafers. He grabbed only the essentials- wallet, phone, and key to his room- before meeting Karen back on the stairs."Ready, Miss. Cartwright?" He asked with a bow, flashing her a toothy grin. She only rolled her eyes, got up, and starting walking. He briefly heard her mumble "Ass," under her breath but, since it was paired with her smile, he knew it meant no harm.

Derek tilted his head, examining hers, and smirked "It is quite a nice one," he walked next to her with the smirk still plastered on his face. Karen gave a look of shock, accompanied with another laugh, and hit his shoulder."Watch it, Cartwright; you can't afford a new director." He laughed and she rolled her eyes yet again, it looked adorable because of her sweet doe eyes contrasting the expression.

They fell into a comfortable silence as they walked, Karen looking around inside the various stores and Derek humoring her by entering them with her. She didn't spend a dime; he was surprised, even when she found a bracelet she fell head over heels for. "Isn't it beautiful?" She asked, showing it to him as she wore it around her thin wrist, he smiled and nodded but watched as she handed it back to the saleswoman with a polite "Thank you for letting me try it on, it really is a beautiful piece and your store is stunning." And, just like that, she was leading Derek back out the door.

Karen was unlike any other woman he'd been associated with. They would've showed him the bracelet, sure, but then they would've hinted at him buying it for them. With Karen he knew that, if she felt up to it, she would've pulled out her credit card and got it herself. She was independent. It was refreshing and unique. He watched her closely as she walked, a smile almost never left her face and her eyes beheld things with an almost childlike wonderment that he felt humbled to be in the presence of. Karen was a goddess, he had decided, she was stunning and more kind hearted then any other woman he'd even seen and he was convinced that those, and a multitude more, qualities made her a goddess.

"Earth to Wills," She said, waving her nimble hand in front of his eyes, before she shook her head "I asked if you want to eat here!" she cupped her hands around her mouth and mock yelled. Looking at the restaurant he saw it was a fifties themed diner and he could see a Marilyn Monroe cutout beside the cashier along with an Elvis near the counter. It was... usually he would say quaint or simple but, seeing Karen's smile, he decided on perfect.

Without saying a word he held open the door for her with a bow and Karen gave a little curtsy, teasing him, before walking inside and looking around. The jukeboxes at the tables caught her attention instantly and she found herself hoping she had some change in her bag. While she was caught up in her thoughts Derek moved forward to ask for a booth for two. It was evident, almost immediately, that some of the staff had seen, or at the very least heard of, "Bombshell" the night before as a couple waitresses rushed up to Karen and started talking to her. Gushing more like it.

Over their heads, Karen was a statuesque woman after all, she gave him a look of bewilderment and he only gave a roll of his hand and mouthed the words "go with it." She was signing napkins in no time, overwhelmed, and answering all of their rather invading they'd exhausted most of the questions, the second girl, a blonde named Jane, smiled over at Derek "Who's your date?" she asked Karen, who once again laughed, and shook her head. "Someone getting pretty impatient… Would you mind if I get back to him?" She asked and the girls apologized before hurrying off as their manager walked up.

"Manage to slip away from your fan club? I wonder what they will call themselves... The Cartwright Club or maybe Karen Crusade? No- The Cartwright Clan." He joked, not looking up from his menu, and she plopped into the booth, setting her messenger bag next to her, taking a few breaths."That was insane! Since when do I have fans? Did you hear some of their questions? I felt like I was getting interviewed for People or something- they wanted to know my whole life!" Karen sighed and looked at the smiling man across from her, he was still reading some choices on the menu, and she smiled "They thought you were my date, Mr. Wills, can you handle eating with such a big star?"

His green eyes finally lifted from the laminated menu and locked with hers, she had been joking of course, but Derek only nodded "I think I can muster the stamina, Karen." It came out in a lower voice and he saw her suppress something, a shiver? But then she smiled and turned to the little jukebox, her menu untouched for the was scrolling through the song choices and she didn't notice the Brit across from her observing her. She smiled and made little comments on a few of the songs- "Great balls of fire! I love that song. Rock and roll is here to stay. I think that's in Grease... Oh, Little bitty pretty one!"

"Play that one," He said, pulling out a nickel and handing it to her "Little Bitty Pretty One. That's my choice." he explained when she gave a slightly confused face and was opening her mouth to ask which. She slipped the nickel in, pressed B7, and then decided to finally give her menu a look with perfect timing as their waitress, Jane from earlier he noticed, walked up."Oh hello again," Karen smiled and was about to say something, order he guessed, when Jane almost squeaked out a request- "There's a family here that saw Bombshell last night and their youngest daughter just loved you. She was wondering if she could come over and speak to you..."

Derek heard Karen's yes before she said it and he watched as a girl with curly red hair walked over with a shy smile. She was a cute little girl that looked to be about five or six and dropped her shy smile for a huge beaming one as she threw her arms around Karen in a hug."Hey there sweetie," His star laughed as she hugged the little one back "My name's Karen, what's yours?" He watched the sweet exchange with a genuine smile playing at his lips. The little girl, Valerie, started on a rant how Karen was the prettiest girl ever and that she had been "so cool" as Marilyn and, finally, the real reason she came over- to hear her sing.

"Oh I don't know if that'd be alright with everyone here, honey..." Karen started but Jane, who was going to be president of the Karen fan club it seemed, shook her head "I think a little live entertainment would be okay with everyone right?" she asked and a couple people nodded while some of the staff made howling like noises of laughed, looking at Derek who only smiled and held his hands up "They're asking for you here, not me," he said and she stood up, hearing the song starting to play. Perfect, she thought and she lifted Valerie up to sit at the counter before she turned to the restaurant.

Everyone in the fifties styled diner was looking at her and she could only smile and start to clap her hands, at first people waited, but then she yelled "I need audience participation!" and they clapped as well. Except Derek who only turned himself almost out of the booth completely to started humming with the song, as it was the beginning, but then she started to dance around tables and sing along "Oh, itty bitty pretty one, Come on and talk to me," She looked over to Valerie who was clapping and watching her "Lovey dovey lovey one," Karen was dancing her way near Derek so she plopped on his lap, smiling at him "Come sit on-a my knee," she sang to him and then started back toward Valerie, placing her fedora on the little girl's head.

Derek shook his head, laughing, and watching Karen sing- only Karen Cartwright could have a whole eatery clapping and doing backup singing for her."Tell you a story, Happened long time ago." Karen was dancing in front of Valerie now, keeping up with the song, but watched as the staff started to do a dance- they were required to dance with some songs, she guessed, and she moved to join them "Little, bitty, pretty one, I've been watchin' you grow." she sang, trying to pick up the moves while everyone else was doing the "oh's" and the humming as they watched the show.

Derek even found it in himself to clap along as he watched the spectacle. She's still green, he thought, but I'd like to see Ivy try doing this. "Little, bitty, pretty one, Come on and talk-a to me." Karen picked Valerie up, dancing her back to the table where her family was "Lovey, dovey, lovey one, Come sit on-a my knee." Valerie put Karen's fedora back on her head as she danced back toward her own table. People, including Karen, kept singing until the song ended. And, the second it did, the diner exploded with laughed and gave a few shy bows before hurrying back to sit with Derek who was clapping as well.

"Ok, stop. That's sweet but stop. Derek, I'm serious, stop!" She was pulling her fedora down to cover her face as best she could, her eyes wide as she pleaded with him. "But I got the best part of the show, other than Valerie having you as a dance partner, with you sitting on my lap," He teased and she shook her head, bringing up her menu to work as a small fortress between her and Derek. He couldn't lie, it was adorable, but he didn't have much time to enjoy it as Jane came back to take their the orders.

After the large musical number, it was reminiscent of an episode of Glee Derek decided, and a small argument on who would pay, Karen wanted to go Dutch but he refused, they were walking back toward her hotel. He started humming and she glared at him "Stop it." she said, her voice was a warning sign."What?" He asked with a small smile, feigning innocence, even though he knew exactly what song he was humming- "Little Bitty Pretty One." She smacked his arm and he pretended to be injured before an idea occurred to him. "You just love to touch me. Any way you can, which is usually hitting me. I'll admit, I'm not actually opposed to that sort of thing so maybe we can work something out." Derek was joking, of course he was, but it was Karen's turn to tease with moved to stop him, pressing a hand to his chest, and look him dead in the eyes.

"I really hope we can," Her voice came out husky and low, very sensual, as she stepped even closer to him "Because I'd really like to experiment with different ways of torturing you." Karen all but purred to him, leaning in close and watching as he shut his eyes. An alarm suddenly rang in her head. "TOO FAR!" an inner voice screamed along with it and she pulled away, starting to walk.

Derek had expected to feel her wonderful full lips against his but, after a few moments, he opened his eyes to see Karen walking away. He smirked; she was a chicken, but walked silently next to her. "Sorry Derek, that went a bit too far..." Derek heard her say softly when they finally stopped. He turned to see her looking down like a child that was getting scolded, her hands wringing the strap of her messenger bag, and her boots scuffing against the pavement- a sign that she was nervous.

"Karen, look at me," He said but she kept her eyes downcast "Karen, come on," he tried again and she peeked up briefly before looking down the street, he gave up and took a gentle hold on her chin before turning her to look at him. "It could've gone a bit further and I would've been fairly happy but, regardless, it was fine. Now I'll see you on Monday, bright and early, and I hope we can have another day like this again." He said and did something Karen would've never expected; he pressed his lips to her forehead in a soft and sweet kiss.

Karen turned, with her mouth slightly open in shock, and watched as he walked down the street with his hands in his pockets. She shook her head, imagining that cocky grin on his face, before she started up to her hotel room. She had to pack and get back to New York but then it dawned upon her. She had to go back to Dev... She scrambled for her iPhone and placed a call. "Miss me already love?" His voice was pretty amazing, she had to admit, especially when she had a favor to ask of him. "Really, I just left you darling, you can handle sometime away from me and we can jump each other back in the city." Okay, there went that compliment, bursting into flames right before she could even pay it to him.

"Derek, I need your help… I'm going to stay here tonight and that means I'll get into rehearsals a little later tomorrow but it's what I have to do during lunch that I need your help with," She was rambling, she was rambling because she was incredibly nervous about Derek helping her get away from Dev and the fact that she even had to tell him about their breakup "During lunch I need you to help me move my stuff from my apartment to..." Karen trailed didn't have anywhere to run away to.

She pressed her hand against her face and let out a sigh before finally hearing his voice, it was amazing once again, speaking soothing words to her. "I'll help you move your stuff out of Devvy's apartment and into mine until you find a new place to live. I'd love to go into details but I do have to pack and catch a flight," Derek was smiling, she could hear it, and she smiled herself "I'll see you at rehearsals, love." he added.

"Thank you." She managed to say before he hung up and, without a second thought, she jumped on top of her bed with a happy sigh. Now she didn't have to scramble for a place to go. Who would've thought Derek Wills would turn out to be such a great friend? Karen rolled over and shut her eyes, letting out another happy sigh as she decided to take a little nap. She had a LOT to prepare for and she was going to need to be well rested for it.

* * *

Author's note;

Hey everyone! I'm sorry it took so long to get back to you all with an update- especially with all the killer compliments and everything that "It started in Boston" received on its first few days! But a lot happened- I had graduation, parties, packing, and now I'm living with my aunt in a whole new state with crazy new challenges but, thankfully, I have more time to write for you all! I may even give you more than one update today. I'm generous!

Love always,

Breckin x


	3. Chapter 3

Expectant. He knew he was tapping away at his leather bound notebook and annoying the ensemble in the process. It was a break; the second one of the day, and Derek was still waiting. Karen Cartwright, damn you for making me wait, he thought to himself while the corners of his lips turned up in a knowing smile. He'd wait on Karen as long as it took, the only woman he'd do that for.

Suddenly the door burst open and there she was accompanied with, shockingly enough, a bunch of flowers. "Sorry everyone, I forgot to do something back in Boston, you know, while I was rushing to transform into Marilyn," She had people laughing before she carried the four different dozens of flowers forward "One for Tom, who wrote some spectacular songs!" Everyone applauded as Karen gave him a few white- his favorite- roses with a hug.

"Then there is Julia, our fearless writer!" To the red head she gave orchids, Julia's favorite, and another hug accompanied with more applause. "Eileen, our wonderful producer." Daisies, a hug, and applause. Then it came time. It was his turn. He felt reminiscent of a child getting a present for no good reason.

Derek had to actually swallow the lump in his throat as Karen walked over and smiled at him, he returned it with a small genuine one of his own "Then Derek Wills. Director from hell in the best way possible and, I'm happy to say," Her eyes looked only at his as she spoke the next words "My friend." It nearly made his heart explode- with mixed emotions- he accepted the lilies accompanied with black and blood red roses "Because you're Dark Lord Derek," Karen whispered as she embraced him to applause.

For a brief moment in time the applause ebbed away and he shut his eyes, an arm wrapping around her lithe waist and returning the hold warmly. He just reveled in her hug and, all too soon, she pulled away and gave him a smile.

My friend, it sobered him up to think of it, and he nodded to Karen "Alright, touching gestures aside- thank you really- can we start rehearsals? We still have a Marilyn to make." Derek Wills was back in his wry and sardonic way.

"We're starting with History is made at night!" Karen tossed him a playful (but friendly, he reminded himself a little bitterly) wink before going to set down her bag, do some stretches, and then join the ensemble to some hugs and hushed whispers. He gave her one last lingering look, lost on her, before leaning back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest, and looking a little bored. "Impress me." Just like that it was off.

Tom Levitt watched as Derek, uncharacteristically, touched a rose with his thumb and a thoughtful look. The rehearsals were in full swing, the ensemble belting out "The National Pastime" now but Derek hadn't watched anything or anyone outside of his flowers and Karen. There was something different about the Dark Lord from the moment he walked in- he'd smiled at Tom and hoped he'd had a good weekend outside of Bombshell without a hint of sarcasm or venom before agreeing to what number they should start with.

The whole table had turned to him like he was a mad zombie asking if they could pass their brains over with the salt but he only looked confused "Tom has a point, it needs work." It was all too bizarre for Tom and he had been sneaking looks at the director ever since. Before Karen had walked in Derek was impatient as usual and, it seemed, expecting something more. That something materialized in Karen Cartwright's entrance and truly sweet gesture. He had watched her until she had gotten in front of him and, Tom noted, he seemed to swallow pretty hard under the leading lady's soft gaze.

Derek Wills almost seemed to be... In love? That would take a heart, he'd snorted to himself, but he watched as Derek tenderly helped and guided Karen or fingered the soft petals of his flowers. It was like watching a teenager with his first crush. Like when Tom had fallen in love with Timothy Andrews- Tim and Tom, bleh, what a tragic couple they'd have been- in ninth grade and doodled his name all over a binder in Drama 1.

But, as Derek stood up to take Karen's hands and show her another dance step she was having a hard time with, he could see the way he cradled her hand in his, the way his usual hard gaze softened to look at her with nearly half hooded eyes, and the way he'd tell her soft tips in her ear.

It was clear some feelings were returned. Karen would smile when he was whispering supportive things to her, leading her about the dance moves, or the way she would tease him and push at his shoulder or stick her tongue out. The flirtation was so palpable it nearly made Tom sick. Was this how Julia felt when Sam and he had been going at it? Probably. He looked to his boyfriend in question and saw a look of disbelief on his face as well paired with the mouthing of, what he guessed was, "Are you seeing this?"

He only nodded, mouthing back "WHAT. THE. HELL." and resumed his watchful gaze. Something was up and he wanted to know what.

Karen was on fire. She thought at least. Sure, she needed a little refresher on some moves and blocking but Derek was more than happy to oblige and direct her without a single moment of hesitation. Bobby and Jessica had teased her- "Oooh, Derek's got a new boo in Miss. Iowa here!" "What would their celebrity couple name be? Deren? Karek? We'll have to find a good one and make shirts!" "I vote for Deren! Can I get my shirt in a v-neck and have it say TEAM DEREN?"- but she ignored it with a knowing smile. They meant well, as always, but she couldn't help enjoying the day. Sleeping in a bit in Boston, picking up flowers, and hitting it off with everyone in the cast AND crew?

Karen couldn't remember having such a good day and, she noticed, it was without complications from a boyfriend. Dev was pretty much gone, she'd gotten more phone calls though, and it hadn't upset her life like she thought it would. She wasn't stoked to see him but, as she looked over at Derek and caught his eyes with a smile, she had protection and a friend to help her out.

The break for lunch couldn't be more warmly received if it was an announcement for free alcohol and people scrambled out like their lives depended on it. Bobby and Jessica asked her out but she declined, promising they would go out for dinner tonight instead, and then she walked over to Derek, not noticing the way Sam and Tom looked at them, with a smile.

He looked up, having been gazing of in space before, and smiled back at her "So we're really going to do this?" he asked, allowing his smile to grow a little as she pouted.

"You promised!" She pretended to whine and then grabbed at his upper arm "C'mon muscles. You can do this and it won't be too hard." she added, successfully getting both a chuckle from him and him to stand. They walked out of the room, not realizing how misconstrued their conversation had been received from Sam and Tom who were now convinced they were doing it. Even though Sam kept saying "Not Iowa, she's smarter than that!"

After a short ride in the lift, Derek and Karen were walking toward the subway "If he causes a problem I'm going to pummel him, I'm just warning you now." he warned her as they descended the steps, Karen's hand holding onto his bicep to keep her balance, and he gave her a serious stare.

"Please try to refrain from violence, Derek," She started with a sigh as she dug out her Metro card from her purse "I want to get all of my stuff out as peacefully as possible. Plus Dev should be at work. With RJ..." She mumbled the last part and rolled her eyes as the Brit followed her through the turnstile.

He slipped his hands into his pants pockets and frowned "In the off chance he is there I'll do my best to contain myself but, if he screws up, I can not be held responsible," She gave him a look "I've always had a hard time controlling my temper. Consider me the British Hulk." He added a terse smile and was pleased to hear her small laugh before the subway sped to a stop in front of them.

Karen opted for a seat; she was brave in his eyes, while he leaned against a pole and faced her with his arms crossed over his chest. The subway was moving no more than a few seconds before Karen inquired "Are you sure I can stay with you?" It was a question he'd expected, she was independent through and through, but he nodded.

"Yes and I'll hear nothing more about it. You're going to stay with me, free of charge, until you find a place that's safe and sound and... away from Dev." He added the last part with a knowing look before turning his eyes out the window and watching the dark and a few lights zoom by.

The actress took this moment upon herself to study her companion. He didn't look as peaceful as he had the morning before when she'd found him asleep across from her room rather he looked a little strained. What for? She wondered as her eyes scanned his attractive five o'clock shadow and his devil may care hair. She looked at his vivid green eyes and was amazed to find flecks of gold littering them and a light brown circled around his pupil. It was then that she realized his eyes were looking directly into hers and she could see the amusement dancing in them before she took in his smile "Having fun?" He asked.

She had to restrain herself from jolting at his voice and her cheeks flushed a bit as she was caught exploring his face "I was until you interrupted me, Wills." He was going to respond but their transit stopped and Karen started out the door with him following her.

It was a comfortable and quiet walk to Karen's-no longer- apartment. She stopped briefly at the stoop, seeming to debate with herself for a second, before she charged on with a set look of determination. Derek watched the ordeal, amused again, before getting the door for her and punching in the button for the lift.

He caught Karen fidgeting in his peripheral vision and he let out a small chuckle "Stop fidgeting like that," she was wringing her hands and changing her weight from one foot to the other without realizing it and she stopped to look at him "You'll be fine. You've got the British Hulk remember?" he said and she smiled. He was right. It was going to be fine. That was what she kept repeating as she unlocked the door- it'll be fine, it'll be fine- but it stopped dead as she saw Dev and RJ on the couch. Naked. Looking directly at her and Derek.

* * *

Author's Note;

By the way, I'm a mighty big fan of cliffhangers. (; Hate me as you will but I think the two updates in one day make up for both my abscence from before and this mega cliffhanger. I've recently started entertaining the idea of a new story between Karen and Derek but it might take a little work and I am intent on seeing this story through. (Also, off chance, if anyone rps Smash drop me a line. I'd love you so.) Now I'm off to do... Nothing really. Ah summer vacation. 3

Love always,

Breckin x


	4. Chapter 4

RJ's mouth was agape, both her and Dev frozen in their disgusting sexual congress. Karen's eyes glued to them before RJ, being the coward that she was, got up and collected her clothes before running to the bathroom.

She looked away from her naked ex-boyfriend to glance at Derek and she was shocked at what she found. Derek's hands were in fists, his nostrils flared, and, as she put her hand on his arm, his bicep flexed under her fingers. He did look like a very angry British hulk.

However, as she squeezed his arm again, he looked to her with softer eyes and it alarmed her briefly. Such a contrast from seething to sweet. "We need to pack a lot faster than I originally thought." She regarded him softly and started to leave the room while Dev was scrambling and trying to talk to her. She ignored him and Derek followed her.

He was doing a pretty good job containing himself and she intended to thank him later but, that notion evaporated in moments, as Dev grabbed her arm hard and snarled "Listen to me, god damn it!" The hand was hard on her arm and it hurt, she was about to yell at him when his arm was ripped away with a popping noise and then a thud.

Turning around Karen saw Dev sprawled out on the floor, unconscious, and Derek flexing his right hand with a glare on his face. "I'd advise you against touching her," He growled and lifted the sod to drop him on the couch "Now stay down wanker." he snapped and then looked over at Karen.

"Sorry love but he put his hands on you." He apologized but he didn't really mean it- the asshole had it coming and he didn't feel bad in the slightest. Derek was about to suggest they should pack when RJ came out and looked around angrily.

"What did you do?" She demanded of Derek and cocked her arm back, clearly about to swing at him. He looked at the woman, slightly amused, and braced himself to take her probably pathetic attempt to hurt him but, in a flash, Karen unleashed a punch to the woman's face.

Derek stood there with a look of sheer shock on his face, looking to the leading lady that still stood with her hand in a fist. RJ, grabbing her reddened face, looked like she was going to go crazy but, as Karen got ready to swing again, she left the apartment.

He turned to her, looking pleasantly surprised, and searched for something to say to his little spitfire but she smiled back at him "I've never hit anyone before. You're a bad influence Mr. Wills," she was laughing softly now " C'mon. I wanna get the hell out of here."

That's all he needed to hear before the two of them set to packing her stuff. He paused, helping her pack her CD and DVD collection, to look over at her "You've never hit anyone before?" he asked.

Karen stopped, having been in the process of folding her clothes into a duffle bag, and looked at him "Never. It felt pretty damn good though and she's had that coming from the second I met her. She always hung all over Dev and I wasn't allowed to get jealous but I go have drinks with you and he's shoving his tongue deep into my throat! Ugh, I hated that," she resumed folding a shirt that read "I wanna be in Iowa" and shook her head "Don't get me wrong, I love some possessiveness but that was borderline! I loathed some of the things he did. Screwing Ivy and RJ are two of those."

Derek looked over to see a frown on her face, the first sign that she was experiencing some pain from it, and he wished he could hit Dev again but he refrained and just put Mean Girls and Grease into the box he'd marked CDs/DVDs. He intended to store her furniture and things for her and a few other boxes would come to his apartment.

"Love, we should probably get going. Rehearsals are going to be starting soon and we are kind of the most important people," He smiled cockily and she rolled her eyes but nodded. He had a started to stir once Karen was out the door and Derek lingered to glare at the boy "Never contact Karen again or I'll do worse." he warned before shutting the door.

* * *

"He's late! I knew he was still his rude self!" Tom was in a fluster, clearly annoyed, and Sam grabbed his shoulders to massage gently. "Iowa's missing too. Maybe she's been hypnotized..." The dancer said softly into his boyfriends ear.

Tom was about to go into another rant while Julia and Eileen braced themselves but, as if on cue, the door opened to reveal a laughing pair of Karen and Derek. Karen covered her mouth and smacked Derek's arm with her other hand. "Sorry we're late. I got into some trouble and Derek helped me." She apologized and walked over to Bobby and Jessica with a guilty smile.

Derek smiled after her but then looked to the bewildered Tom, Julia, and Eileen with a normal expression "What? I was helping her move." he explained and then, remembering he didn't have to explain himself to anyone, set his mouth in a tight line. "Let's get on with rehearsals." It was terse and clipped.

* * *

Hey lovelies,

Sorry for such a time in between updates. I've just been hitting a wall of writer's block over and over. I managed this much. I realize it's short and I apologize but I'm working on the next chapter and it'll be much better. Just watch. (;

Love always,

Breckin x


End file.
